Trignometry
by Servant Gabrielle
Summary: Shuichi may appear empty headed, but is he really? A glimpse into the good old student days of everyone's favorite singer. Shuichi x ? nonYuki


Warning: Math... Oh, and Yaoi. X3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, because I am too lay to create my own characters and setting that I could copyright later. pouts

Pairing: Shuichi x ? (It doesn't really take a genius to figure it out...)

A/N: Well... I don't really have anything to say, other than I hope everyone enjoys it! This could be considered AU... All I know for a time setting is that it's while Shuichi's still in school.

**Trigonometry**

The teacher droned on, as if meaning to lecture for centuries. Time went slowly, with the clock being a cohort of the instructor, seconds spanned for minutes, making Shuichi swear he saw his hair grow as he adverted his attention from what he should have been learning.

For Shuichi, math had never, ever, been a strength; he had trouble simply with numbers. Adding, something a little difficult for the pink haired teen; sines, cosines, tangents, secants, cotangents, cosecants, Pythagorean identities, angle sum and difference theories... well, most of the material flew straight over Shuichi's unnaturally colored head, and the rest bounced off of his thick skull. While the boy was close to being a genius musician, he was a dunce of a mathematician.

It didn't help Shuichi's grades that he had a tendency to daydream either. Fantasies of his idols almost continually played in his mind; the great Sakuma-san singing, the awesome Sakuma-san dancing erotically while singing; various fantasies, all of which usually involved the god-like Ryuichi Sakuma, or at least Tohma Seguchi. Shuichi could stare dreamily at nothing for hours as his mind invented intricate illusions.

However, his favorite daydreams were the ones about his boyfriend. Shuichi would run his hands through the boy's long hair, his fingers never tangling in the silky, scarlet strands as his boyfriend kissed him. The kisses would be long, filled with intensity and need as their tongues danced and hands roamed. Shuichi would moan softly as hands, calloused from dedicated practice deftly slid beneath his shirt to lightly tickle his overly sensitive skin. His own hands would still be caught in the mass of satin hair, eventually ending up clasped behind his boyfriend's neck. The long-haired teen would always shiver as Shuichi's child-like fingers ghosted down the back of his neck, tracing the long line of his spine until the feel of skin was prevented by cotton.

At some point their clothes would vanish, usually just before the fabric turned from a pleasant hindrance to merely an annoyance. His boyfriend's skin was warm, burning with palpable passion and desire, the long hair became a lion's regal mane as the boy transformed into a predator. Shuichi, with flushed skin, was the religiously hunted prey.

Lips strayed from mouths to other areas of warm skin and flesh to juxtapose trails of cool saliva. Hands didn't fumble or hesitate; they had done this an endless number of times before.

There was no need for preparation, only passion and pleasure. One plunging movement and Shuichi's eyes closed. He moaned; followed shortly by...

"Shindou-kun! Would you mind returning from you're latest fantasy and telling the class the answer to the problem on the board?"

Shuichi sighed and tried not to let a pout show on his face, he never made it to the best part, "Ummm..." The problem, needing at least seven steps and two identities to complete was much to big an opponent for Shuichi, "I don't know."

It was the teacher's turn to exhale in exasperation, "Shindou-kun, please, at least try to pay attention, we go through this every day."

"Yes, sir, I'll try."

"See that you do, now back to the lesson. To find the area of this oblique triangle, since the only given measurements are of the three sides-"

Shuichi could feel himself slipping back into daydreams, but he fought to pay attention.

"-and there are no angles, you would have to use Hero's Formula, which is the square root of the average of the three sides times..."

And that was it; at the indirect mention of Hero- instantly translated as Hiro by Shuichi's brain- the teen was as good as dead to the world. He began to write in the previously untouched notebook that had served as a pillow on several occasions.

_Hiro's Formula_

_Hiro √(SSS)(SSS + kisses)(SSS - clothes)(SSS + SEX!)_

_ - Super Sexy Shuichi_

After studying his handy work, he added one final touch.

_Happy_ _Hiro √(SSS)(SSS + kisses)(SSS - clothes)(SSS + SEX!)_

_ - Super Sexy Shuichi_

**Note**

---

"Hiiiiirrrooooooo..." Shuichi was whining again, "I don't understand this!"

School was over and the two boys sat in Shuichi's room, doing their homework, or at least attempting to.

"What don't you understand about it?"

"Everything."

Hiro sighed, he should have expected that answer, after all, he heard it every day. He also should have been used to this by their third year of high school. "What's the problem?"

"Finding the area of this triangle. You're smart Hiro! How do I do it!"

"Let me see..." the long haired teen shifted closer to his boyfriend on the bed, "Hmm... Shu, let me see your notes, I haven't been in trig. for over a year."

"Sure," Shuichi passed over his notebook unthinkingly, all his brain was doing was trying to create a scheme to get his boyfriend's arms around himself.

As Shuichi's mind planned deviously, Hiro dared to enter notebook that was I his hands, certain that it would not be much help. He flipped to the most recent page, which also happened to be the first one, titled with the day's date, and some scribbled writing that may have been anything from the day's weather report to a line from a Shakespearean sonnet. Beneath were things that, at the first glance appeared to be notes, excluding the doodles, filled the lines. Upon further inspection one of Hiro's eyebrows rose in either surprise or entertainment.

"Shu, you're notes are very... interesting. I maybe even brilliant." Shuichi didn't need to know he was being sarcastic.

It took the other boy a moment to respond, his mind having wandered from scheming for an embrace to devising a way to get in his boyfriend's pants, but when he finally realized what Hiro was referring to, a smile of pride at his own cleverness grew on his face, "You know me, I'm a real math-wiz."

"Then... why don't we test this formula of yours, I'd like to see if you can prove it true..."

Shuichi grinned like a cat as he pounced upon the other boy. Maybe he should pay attention in math class more often.

A/N: Taaa-daaa!

Note: This formula is not exactly the same as Hero's (also known as Heron's) Formula, which is:

_Area √(n)(n - side1)(n - side 2)(n - side 3)_ _n (side1 + side2 + side 3)/2_

I do not suggest using Shuichi's formula as a substitute for any true math formula, it was purely made up and will not get you very far. X3


End file.
